


Mon Cherie

by Winter_Witch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Darcy Gets prego, F/M, Protective Bucky, Remy is also a turd, Remy is bae, steve is perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: After Darcy spends the night at Xavier's mansion, she meets her soulmate. A simple night with Remy lebeau turns into so much more when she finds herself pregnant a month later. When she goes back to the mansion to confront him, she finds him long gone back to louisiana. Her soulmate left her... She refuses to contact him after this and swears to care for the baby herself. To many heartbreaks have taught her. But eight months into the pregnancy, the assassin's guild finds out she is Remy's soul mate and they kidnap her to use her against remy, but Remy doesn't know she's pregnant...





	1. A soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Had inspiration for this.

I'm in school so I'm just getting it ready right now!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro

Darcy's POV

So apparently having met Logan makes me the bridge between the x men and the avengers? Ugh, I don't want to do that. I sighed as I drove to the x mansion. Yeah, Charles is cool and all but I just am not the person who likes... People.

I pulled into the mile long drive up to the house. I snuck a glance at the soul mark on my wrist. In calligraphy hand writing it was clearly someone else starting the conversation. ' _So you're the kitten with claws that Logan goes on about.'_

I wondered about when I would meet this soulmate. Finally, I reached the mannor. Logan was waiting on the porch. "Hey logan," I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey kid," he smirked slightly, knowing good and well I didn't want to be here. I sighed and grabbed my bag. We walked inside. As much as I don't want to be here, this place is so calming. 

"Hello Darcy," Charles smiled as he wheeled over.

"Hey charles," I smiled pleasantly, trying not to look at his bald head.

"I have to go to a meeting but I hope you enjoy your stay," he grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm taking my bag to my room then I'm going to raid your refrigerator," I grinned. I heard him laugh softly as I went upstairs to drop off my bag then went to the kitchen.

* * *

I was in the middle of making a huge pot of my favorite gumbo when it happened. I was singing along to up all night to get lucky when I noticed a  man watching me in the doorway. I yelped and flew back, shocked. He chuckled and my eyes widened, his hair was a dark auburn, his skin was seemingly perfect and his eyes... I had never seen such eyes. They were pure black with these bright red iris's. Some might have called them terrifying, but I found them intriguing... 

"So you're the kitten with claws that Logan goes on about," he smirked and I gasped, my hand flying to my arm where those words... Those words I had read my whole life... And he just said them.

"I don't know about claws but I have a taser if you ever scare me again," I say weakly.

He stood there shocked as I picked myself off the floor. He seemed to recover and helped me stand. "Sorry, didn't really expect that," he apologized, oh dear lord his voice... He's a cajun! I smirked.

"You think I did?" I chuckled and stirred the gumbo on the stove.

"Gumbo?" he asked, he looked confused but his eyes were delighted.

"My favorite," I hummed. He grinned.

"I think this just might be the beginning of something great Cher," he grinned.

 


	3. The cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets to know her soul mate. No smut till next chapter girlies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They play a game of cards.

Remy's POV

She's here... My soul mate... I mean wow. After she ate, her gumbo, (which is amazing because she has good taste in food) I pulled out my cards to shuffle them. "So what all do you want from a soul mate cherie?" I started. SHe swallowed her mouthful of food and seeme to think it over.

"Honestly? I'm not even sure, I was blank until a few weeks ago," she admitted. I nodded thoughtfully. "If you're going to sit there playing cards, deal me in, strip?" she said and I grinned. She doesn't know what she's getting into.

"First off, I be Remy, Remy Lebeau," I introduced myself.

"Darcy, Darcy Lewis," she said a bit shyly. I smiled. I shuffled and dealt her a deal of cards.

"Well, Ms. Lewis, might I say what an honer it is to finally meet you," I smiled.

"Flirt," she muttered under her breath and I barked a laugh.

"That I won't deny ma belle," I chuckled to myself and looked at my cards. Hmmm... Yes. I suppose I should go easy on her.

* * *

 

I let her win the first round and teasingly took off my shirt. I didn't miss her eyeing my chest either. She lost the next three rounds, losing her Jacket, shirt and shoes before Logan came in.

"I wouldn't play strip if I were you Darc, He'll have you naked before you can win another round," Logan chuckled and I grinned good naturedly.

"You caught me mon amie," I smirked and Darcy snorted. Once logan was gone she chuckled.

"Since you you cheated, I'm deciding," she smirked.

"Deciding what cherie?" I asked, curious.

"Weather we should keep playing or I should make you take my clothes of yourself," she teased.

"Elle diable," I muttered. "(1)Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai attendu pour cela? Et mon compagnon est une petite allumeuse?" I muttered. She chuckled.

"(2) J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que vous avez Cajun, damn droite Je vais taquiner," she smirked slyly.

"(3) parlez-vous français?" I asked, astounded.

"Just a bit, lived in france for a year studying there, learned how to order food and how to cuss basically," she chuckled.

"(4)Eh bien, ma beauté, voulez-vous entendre toutes les choses que je vais faire pour vous?," I purred. She giggled lightly.

"(5)  Peut être," she smirked. I smirked and tackled her, kissing her lips first, then working to her jaw, neck and shoulder, kissing sucking and nipping little bruised. Little marks. She whimpered softly and hy hand came to her pants to cup her. I was pleased, so wet already... 

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more... Private cherie," I murmured.

"God damnit, it should be illegal for a man to sound like this," she groaned and I laughed softly, gathering her in my arms. I carried her to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Do you know how long I've waited for this? And my mate is a little tease?  
> 2.I've waited just as long as you cajun, damn right I'm gonna tease  
> 3\. you speak french?  
> 4\. Well then my beauty, would you like to hear all the things I am going to do to you?\  
> 5\. maybe


	4. Smut smut smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut girlies! if you are offended by really seriously, kinky bondage smut then look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are offended by really seriously, kinky bondage smut then look away.

Remy's POV

I kissed her hard. She kissed me back. I picked her up, situating her against the bed. She wrapped her legs around me. I smirked and ground against her, making her whimper. Time for a little fun. 

She wasn’t struggling. I grabbed her wrists, bringing them behind her back and binding them with my scarf. She was completely relaxed. I murmured to her in french, time to tease her a bit. I chuckled and dug around till I found something to keep her quiet. She submitted so nicely.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me flure?” I asked softly, holding her chin so she met my eyes from where she was kneeling on the floor. Her hands being bound behind her back forced her chest to jut out a bit, adding to the innocent look on her face. Better then some video online.

“Yes sir,” she said, licking her lips and I smirked.

“Good,” I said. I forced her mouth open and popped the wadded up scarf behind her teeth, sealing her mouth closed with the second scarf.

“Mmph,” she moaned softly, testing the tight gag. All the blood went straight to my crotch. I stroked her cheek, taking in the sight of her bound, gagged and at my mercy. Yep I’m hard now. I lifted her up into my arms, laying her on the bed, and pushing the shoulder of her shirt down her arm so I had access to her neck and collarbone. This is going to be fun. I started with her neck, liking, nipping, and kissing till I got to her shoulder where her shirt would cover it up. I kissed and sucked a bruise onto her creamy skin. She gasped. I chuckled and bit down harder, then soothing the abused area with my mouth. I felt her struggle to touch me. I chuckled quietly

“All in good time cherie,” I said. She moaned loudly as I groped her breast. I smirked and leaned down to suckle her. She gasped out my name. Or tried to anyways. I chuckled and kissed her gagged mouth. I stroked her wet heat through her pants. My own cock ached to be in her. Hmmm… I ground against her a bit. She whimpered and squirmed against me. Mmm I need her. I hooked her pants and tugged them down, leaving her in her undies and shirt. Hmm, black lace. Very nice. She’s soaked. “Hope you're not overly fond of this shirt Cher,” I chuckled and ripped it down the front revealing her matching black lace bra. I smirked and Put her legs in a more agreeable position, one over each of my shoulders and I hooked her panties off to the side. I took a moment to drink in the sight of her whimpering beneath me. Her wet heat dripping all for me. 

I licked my lips. “Mmmph,” she wined lowly as I lowered and licked her slit. Mmmm. So good she groaned and arched her back, pushing her sex closer to my hungry mouth. I gripped her hips. My thumbs rubbing circles on her creamy skin. Mmmm. I slipped my tongue up inside her, searching for the sensitive little nub. When I found it she screamed in ecstasy. I chuckled and let my tongue create circles around it. She was twitching. She whimpered pleadingly as I fucked her with my mouth. Mmmm. She let loose a strangled scream as she came all over my mouth. I smirked and licked her clean, but she had already begun to drip again by the time I was done.

I opened my pants just enough to pull my erect cock from their confines. I stroked it a couple times, noticing the way her eyes widened with first shock, then hungry lust. She wants this. Just as much as I do. I  crawled so I was straddling her and pulled the gag away from her mouth.

“Your turn Cher,” I groaned stroking her lip. She sat up just enough to take me in her mouth. Oh... I tangled my hand in her hair, panting. I resisted the urge to thrust, afraid I might hurt her. I can’t hurt her. She started bobbing her head. Mmmm… When I was close, I gently pushed her off of me, a thin stream of saliva trailing from my cock to her mouth as she whimpered. Wow. I stroked her face and leaned down to kiss her hard. Needless to say, I ridded her of her bra and got rid of the rest of my clothes quickly. I reached into my bedside table and grabbed the ball gag that lay there. I watched her lying there, panting and rubbing herself on the bed trying to relieve the pressure on her wet cunt and hardened nipples. I swallowed hard. I gripped her chin again, opening her mouth for the gag, it was a bit of a stretch for her jaw but it fit. I buckled it behind her head. She whimpered loudly.

 

Darcy’s POV

 

I moaned loudly. This is… He positioned himself at my entrance. Looking to me for permission before delving his cock deep within my folds. I nodded once. I screamed with pleasure as he thrust in. Oh wow… He murmured soothing words realizing he was my first. It hurt. He held perfectly still as my body adjusted to him. I nodded when he could move. He started slowly and the pain soon turned to pleasure. Oh… My legs wrapped around him, tugging him impossibly closer. He tugged my wrists free and undid the gag. Much better. My arms wrapped around him and tugged myself to him. He wrapped his arms around me. 

I cried out, “I-I’m gonna! I’m g-gonna!” I squeaked, so close but cut myself off with a blissed moan as I felt the release. I melted into the mattress, in much need of sleep. He kept going until he too came. I moaned as he released his seed inside me. Wow. He kissed my head and gently pulled out. That was amazing. He pulled me closer to him and covered me up, I moaned softly, snuggling to his chest. I felt safe here in his arms. I wonder if the other girl has gone home yet. When I woke the next morning, the bed was empty but I heard him moving around. Hmm. I opened my eyes, he was packing. Okay.

“Awake cher?” he asked softly.

“Maybe,” I said. He chuckled and I felt his lips brush my head. I blushed. He chuckled. "Amazing," I murrmered

“Same here cher,” he said. He sighed. Hmm? He sat next to me. I sat up. He brushed the hair from my face. Soft and gentle. I smiled softly. He is so sweet. Yay. He chuckled and kissed me hard.


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes some choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback! Give it!

Darcy awoke the next morning and the warm arms of her new soulmate were long gone, the bed where he laid cold.

"Remy?" she called sleepily.

_"He had to go on a mission Darcy and won't be back for a couple weeks,"_ Charles said in my head.

"Oh... Thanks prof. X," I said aloud.

He chuckled. " _Your welcome Darcy, and congratulations,"_ he said.  

She chuckled and resigned to write Remy a note, after all, she had to be back at Stark tower by the end of the day today.

_Remy,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave for now, I do have a job to do back at stark towers, I'm leaving you my number and email, please use them._

_I really am sorry I have to go so soon but the scientists don't wrangle themselves. Hoping to hear from you soon, your soulmate,_

_Darcy Lewis._

 

She sighed and placed it on his pillow. She gathered he things and went to her car, giving the mansion one last looked, she sighed and got in, ready for her long drive back.

* * *

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks to a month and still no contact from her soulmate. Jane noticed she was more emotional, and seemed to get sick often lately.

"Darcy, I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to," Jane sighed.

"What's there to talk about Janey? Nothing, I don't need some man to get along," Darcy hiccuped, eating more ice cream. "Why am I eating this? I hate mint," she cried, shoving another spoonful in her mouth tearfully.

"Darcy, when you met him did you have sex?" Jane demanded bluntly.

"...No..." Darcy lied meekly. Jane sighed and snatched the pregnancy test she brought.

"You're a bad lier, get in the bathroom and take this," she sighed, shoving it in Darcy's hands. Darcy meekly went to the bathroom. Jane waited.

She Ran over to the bathroom when she heard a long wail of grief.

"Darcy!? Is everything okay?! Let me in!" Jane yelled, banging on the door.

The door opened and Darcy was curled in a ball, sobbing as she held the test. with two little pink plus signs on it.

"Oh God Darc..." Jane trailed off, unsure how to help her friend. "Come on, we're going to find him," she said, helping the crying Darcy out to her car.

* * *

She drove Darcy all the way to the x mansion. She left Darcy in the car and stormed in, she saw Charles.

"Charles, where is that no good cajun who left Darcy?" she practically growled and Charles sighed.

"He left, after the mission he left on urgent business to louisiana, that's all I know," he sighed. Jane sighed, she drove five hours over here and the Jackass wasn't even there.

"Thanks Charles, give me a call if he comes back," she said and Charles nodded.

"I will," he said as she went back out. Darcy was huddled up in the back seat.

"Bad news Darc... He's not here, he went back to louisiana on some urgent business," she sighed. Darcy sniffled.

"I don't need him."

 


	6. Baby filer/Remy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I got a comment and it inspired this chapter. BTW if you call the number listed it WILL NOT CALL REMY LEBEAU. Do not call that number

Darcy sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Stupid soulmate, stupid sex, stupid fricking Remy! 

But not the baby, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to hate the tiny life growing inside her.

She sat on the couch, eating her tub of ice cream.

"Um, Darce, maybe not the  _entire_ tub," Jane sighed. "And I've got good news," Jane said, brightening as she looked over something on her screen.

The seven month pregnant Darcy scowled. "What?" she sighed, knowing Jane was up to no good.

"I got Remy's phone number," she grinned triumphantly.

Darcy quickly grew angry.

"I told you I don't need him!" she shouted and the baby jerked, frightened. "Shhh little one," she murmured and rubbed her tummy.

"Darcy come on, let's be realistic, you can't raise this baby alone," Jane sighed.

"He could have left for a good reason," she said.

"I don't care Jane. He  _left_ me alone. I don't need him, I don't," she said but is sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Alright, I give up Darcy," Jane sighed, going back to her lab.

Darcy sighed, she didn't mean to push Jane away.

She walked over to the table, still rubbing her tummy and a slip of paper caught her eye.

_**Call him @ 223-6100~Jane** _

Darcy sighed at her friend. Maybe it was worth a try... Just a try. She made sure Jane wasn't watching before slipping the paper in her pocket. 

That night when she returned to her apartment she pulled out her phone and stared at the seven digit number on the paper. Should she?

Did she dare?

She was almost in a daze as she typed in the number and it began to ring. 

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Bonjour?" her resolve almost melted at the sound of his sweet cajun voice.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

"Hello Remy," she said, keeping the emotion out of her voice as best as she could.

"Wee, who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't even remember?" she asked bitterly.

"Remy rarely does cherie," he said as though he didn't give a flying flip who she was.

"After what we shared you don't even care?" she asked.

"Cher, Remy has been with many women, all beautiful, some even worth the while but Remy does not affiliate himself with them after," he said and she scowled.

"You got me pregnant you ass, not only that but you left, you never said a word," she growled and he went silent.

"I'll send whatever money you need for the child, I can assure you that, what is your name?" he asked more softly this time. But she did not soften, she was fucking angry.

" _Darcy. Darcy Lewis._ Your soulmate. And I don't want your fucking money," she said and she hung up. The tears were streaming down her face as she broke. Just sobbing. Jane ran in a bit later.

"Darcy! What happened? Is the baby okay?" she asked worried.

"No it's the fucking father that's the problem. There Jane I tried I fucking tried, so get this away from me!" she screamed, wadding up the paper and throwing it at Jane. Darcy curled around her stomach and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

Once Darcy was asleep, Jane sighed, all this stress wasn't good for her or the baby. Jane knew it wasn't out of anger at her that she screamed, it was anger at Remy. And anger at herself. She covered Darcy up and tucked her in.

"Good night darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking next chapter should be Remy's POV


	7. Women, poker and heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy's pov this time.

Remy's POV

* * *

Darcy... Pregnant... 

What am I going to do oh God what am I going to do?!

I can't leave her alone with the baby, whether she wants me or not.

But... 

I can't go back, not now, she's in too much danger. 

Her. The baby... Just her calling me could have given away her location... 

She is a weakness. Ma weakness.

And if They find her they  _will_ go after her.

I can't risk that. Risk her getting hurt, especially not with a baby in the mix.

I snarled, frustrated and pushed over the bookshelf.

She would have been safer had we never met. Ma Belle....

 _Mon Cherie._  

* * *

Who am I protecting her from you ask?

The assassin's guild.

Ya see, down here in louisiana, there are two guilds, the assassin's guild and the thieve's guild. 

I am heir to the thieve's guild.

When I met her I was running from ma past.

It is ma past and mine alone, I won't let her face repercussions for ma past wrong doins.

Ya see, when I met ma Darcy... I was engaged to be wed. But this marriage was of the  _arranged nature._

Meant to unite the two guilds. I ran.

I met her and I thought that me having met ma soulmate would help me out of the sticky situation.

But no, it made things worse. She's in danger and under death threat if I don't comply.

I  _Will Not,_ let her be hurt because of me. But the baby... Our child... 

What do I do?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I'm a wreck. She deserves so much better than me.

"Ya alright Remy? Ya look troubled," my brother Henri said, walking over.

"Fine," I grunted.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Remy, but you can't keep telling yourself that everything's okay, especially when you're pushing over book shelves," Henri said and walked out.

Grrr. What sucks is he's right. He's exactly right.

I can't protect her like this forever.


	8. I... I need you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is overcome in a fit of emotion and calls Remy again.

Month 10

Darcy

* * *

 

I sniffled as another strong kick came through. "Shh, it's alright," I murmured to the tiny life growing inside me.

I looked at the phone again.

It couldn't hurt could it? Just for the baby to hear his voice.

I gulped, picking up the phone and rubbing my stomach.

I hesitantly dialed his number.

I need to hear his voice. 

"Bonjour?" he asked when he picked up.

He sounds tired.

Worried.

"Hi..." I muttered.

"Darcy?! I-I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to, just let me explain,' he pleaded.

I sighed.

"You have five minutes before I hang up this phone so you better make it snappy," I scowled.

He did explain and in the end I understood. But that doesn't mean I forgive.

"I understand, I do, but I don't forgive you Remy... You hurt me bad. I would never try and keep you from this child but..." I trialed off, emotional.

"I know Cher," he said softly.

It was silent a moment.

"Tell me about it," he said, a type of awe in his voice.

"Well,  _she_ is a health young lady," I chuckled, leaning on the wall, rubbing my stomach and feeling my daughter move inside me.

"A girl?" he whispered.

"A beautiful little girl," I cooed, feeling her flutter.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Can I... Is she moving yet?" he asked.

"She is spectacularly active for her age, seven months," I smiled.

"... I'm coming back. I see how wrong I was trying to protect you from here... That is, if you still want me," he said, muttering the last part.

A small smile found my face.

"Lebeau, you better get your butt up here and help me raise our child," I said and I could hear him grin.

"As you wish Ma belle," he said.


	9. Baby shower, Avengers style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy comes back to his Darcy and meets his unborn daughter  
> What do you guys want her name to be?

Darcy

* * *

 

He's coming back.

He still loves me.

Loves our daughter. Logan chuckled as the little miss startled, yes, she does that now.

Eight months and she's huge.

It still amazes me.

"You know how people say that when your pregnant you glow?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," I said, suspicious.

"It's true. You are  _glowing_ darce," she said.

I rolled my eyes and Logan laughed.

Logan, Jane and the others have been a huge help through the entire pregnancy.

"So... I talked to the baby daddy," I say.

"And what did the scum say?" Logan asked, not knowing Remy was the father.

"Well, he's coming back, and he wasn't gone for the reasons I thought he was, he is to remain  _alive_ and in once piece Logan," I scowled at him.

"When's he coming back and I want at him first," Jane said.

"Umm... Today," I cringed.

"Today?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Jane screeched.

"Cause I knew you'd do that!" I said. She pouted and Logan rolled his eyes.

"What time?" he asked.

"Well he could be here any time now really," I sighed. 

I won't lie, I'm nervous, this is the first time I've seen my mate since we conceived.

And now he's coming back to me, he was protecting me. 

Protecting our daughter.

"Ms. Lewis, there is a man in the elevator on his way up, I believe he is your guest," Jarvis said.

"Thanks J." I said and I stood wobbly.

One of the lad assistants helped me stand just as the elevator dinged. I turned to face him.

He stepped out of the elevator, argueing softly with Tony.

I grinned.

Logan followed my grin from me to Remy who noticed me there and his face lit up as he hurried over.

" _You_?" Logan bit out angrily.

"Ma chérie, je suis là. Je suis là maintenant. Je ne vais nulpart," Remy murmured softly in my ear.

I gasped as a shiver ran down my spine as he kissed my head.

"Wee, you got any problem with that, Mon Amie?" Remy asked, glaring at Logan.

Remy didn't even seem to notice that even though he was glaring at Logan he was touching my stomach gently, lovingly.

"Logan... No," I said.

"Just don't expect me to tolerate him," Logan snapped and stormed out. I sighed, I know Logan cares but sometimes he comes on a bit strong.

"Finally Cher, I'm here," Remy murmured.


	10. Autor's note!

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	11. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated this and I am so sorry! I'm trying to put out a new chapter on all my stories for thanksgiving.

Remy

* * *

His eyes landed on her as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, despite the distraction Logan posed he never removed his hand from Darcy's swollen belly.

She chuckled softly as he pulled her into his lap on the couch.

"Stop that, I'm to heavy," she protested half heartedly.

"Cher, you are gorgeous," he grinned innocently and tucked his chin onto her head so that she was situated comfortably  in his lap.

Darcy tried not to cry, she did.

"As soon as Darcy goes to sleep you and I are having a  _very_ long conversation," Jane scowled at Remy.

"One piece, Janey," Darcy reminded her with a yawn.

Remy chuckled softly, knowing full well he deserved whatever Dr. Foster dished out to him.

* * *

"She didn't stop crying for weeks Lebeau! Weeks!" Jane whisper yelled after Remy had put Darcy to bed, tucking her in safely.

"You think I don't know that? You think I didn't want to be with her? I'm a very well know man Dr. Foster. A well know man with a lot of enemies. I didn't know that I got Darcy pregnant. If I had know I wouldn't have left, I would have been right next to her for everything because there are people who want me dead and if it gets out that I have a soul mate there will be people from around the world trying to get their hands on her! You think I want that? For Darcy? For our kid?" he demanded, his eyes showing how exhausted he was.

Jane was shocked and touched by his rant.

He loved her.

"I left to protect her Doctor foster. I will always protect what's mine," he said.

Suddenly a blaring alarm went off.

"What's that?" Remy demanded as Jane pulled him into a safe room.

"Code red." she said.

"And?" he prodded.

"There's an intruder," she said and his eyes widened and he tried to open the door.

"Jane I have to get out there!" he panicked.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Darcy!" he exclaimed and realization dawned on her. 

"It won't unlock until it's safe," she said, horrified.

 


	12. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening people!

Darcy took several deep breathes, trying to stay calm as the alarm blared. 

She needed to hide, quickly.

She had made it to the safe room but it was already locked up tight.

"It's alright baby," she said, trying to reassure herself more so than the baby.

"Freeze!" someone shouted and she froze.

"Do not move or you will be shot Darcy Lewis," was called.

"How do you know my name!" she panicked, not moving.

"Classified. Do not resist," the man ordered.

Everything in Darcy was screaming at her to run, to get away from this person. 

But it wasn't just her anymore. 

And her maternal instinct was screaming at her that this man was not joking.

He would shoot her.

And that might hurt the baby...

He bound her wrists behind her back and jammed a needle into her neck.

Darcy whimpered as dark spots danced in her vision and she passed out.

The man, her captor caught her easily and carried her to the garage, stuffing her in the trunk of one of Tony's expensive sport's cars.

* * *

When Darcy woke, she was strapped to what looked like a hospital bed, all kinds of wires stuck to her, a big rubber ball gag filling her mouth.

'Jesus, I get the whole kinky thing but this is taking things a bit far' she thought to herself, squirming in her restraints.

"Ah, Ms. Lewis, your awake," am man said, coming in. He was dark skinned and had a Cajun accent like Remy's.

"Mmph," Darcy grunted, squirming.

The baby chose that moment to kick particularly hard.

"Lebeau should have stayed away from you," the man said and Darcy froze, looking up at the man, terrified.

"That's right, we know your his soul mate Ms. Lewis, Lebeau was in fact trying to protect you by staying away, and it would have worked to, if he hadn't caved. Of course, the child is a twist in the plan," he said.

No...  

"Now I suppose this is the part where I prattle on about my villainous plan for you, Ms. Lewis," the man chuckled darkly, stepping closer. 

Darcy's heart was beating out of her chest.

Remy...

Help.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
